


late nights

by knapp_shappeys



Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, alternate universe: kingdom of fitton, btw martin is a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys
Summary: under the glow of the brightest moonlight / my head, it rests on a pillow of whiteprompt: “dragons.” for the weeklong #ProjectTheresa fanfiction challenge!
Relationships: Martin Crieff/Theresa of Liechtenstein
Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary taken from the song by mxmtoon.

He arrived back to his small room at the edge of Castle town, after his shift on late-night dragon watch, and found a princess wrapped in one of his mother’s homemade blankets, fast asleep.

Instantly grateful that his benefactor, the Baroness Carolyn, had allowed him to freshen up at her manor after being relieved of duty, Martin closed the door behind him and tried to move about his room as quietly as possible.

Theresa’s face was turned towards him, and Martin briefly wondered why she would come  _ here,  _ on this night of all nights, when she had no shortage of warm beds in the Palace. An old scar was visible on the arm flung across his pillows—he’d been with her when they’d encountered a particularly nasty dragon in the peripheral Old Forest. Initially surprised at the attack, they’d managed to beat back the creature, though not totally without injury. It had taken the clever work of one of Theresa’s sisters and a knowing lady-in-waiting to keep the wound hidden as it healed.

Thankfully, those were rare encounters, and Martin had not seen a wayward dragon in weeks. The conservation initiatives Theresa had been spearheading were evidently serving their intended purpose—to keep the interactions between dragons and humans as peaceful as possible.

Perhaps in the future, there would be no more need for Martin to spend these long nights on lookout, and instead he would be able to spend them with…

Although Martin had tried to move as quietly as possible, Theresa stirred and opened one eye, squinting at him in the moonlight which flooded through his curtainless windows.

“Happy birthday,” she murmured.

Freezing as he removed his shoes, Martin stared at the amused smile growing across her face, then realized.

And finally, despite the late hour and their collective exhaustion, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> something inspired by a Kingdom of Fitton AU I started to write in 2016, which I then published on my old AO3, and then promptly deleted after something like two chapters because I hated it. it’s still not done and I don’t suspect it’ll ever be. listen it took me like three tries to even read the little that I had written almost exactly four years ago because it was really that wincey...call it character development???


End file.
